


Later, In The Tent

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefertiti stays with Riddell, but that doesn't mean she lets him rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later, In The Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnjackieharkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=capnjackieharkness).



> This started as an anonymous comment/ask fic on capnjackieharkness’s tumblr, and I thought it would be *maybe* two asks’ worth of fic, and suddenly it was two hours later and I’d just written nearly 1,000 words of spanking and femdom. Spoilers for the end of the episode, somewhat. Not terribly explicit but I figured kink drives the rating up a bit.

The second they heard the TARDIS leaving, the pair heaved a sigh of relief. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear that noise," said Riddell, and he didn't have time to turn his head before Nefertiti's hand was clasped over his mouth. 

"You," she told him, speaking in her most imperious voice, "are going to shut up. You are going to follow me into this tent, and you are going to learn a good hard lesson about what happens to men who disrespect queens." Riddell had never moved faster, and he'd been chased by lions before. Nefertiti stood there, serene and glorious, and he watched in rapt fascination as she beckoned him with her hand. 

"Let down my hair." Riddell had undressed many a woman, but his hands shook at the simple action of removing her crown, and he sucked in a breath as her long dark hair slid down and over her shoulders. Her eyes lit up with amusement at his expression, and she smiled.  
 "Listen carefully, hunter." God, the things her voice was doing to him! "You are going to undress me. Efficiently, and properly. If I feel a hand stray..." She trailed off, but her eyes shifted towards a chair near the door of the tent. Riddell knew with a sudden clarity exactly what she meant, and he swallowed once more as his hands went to her shoulders, under the collar of her beaded necklace. This would be no ordinary tryst, but the Queen of Egypt was no ordinary woman... Riddell nearly flung her necklace across the tent, but the slightest jut of her chin told him otherwise. He set it down carefully and moved to unclasp her cloak, letting it pool at her feet. The next article of clothing, he realized, would be the last. Willing his hands not to shake, he slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders one-by-one. With that, it took only a swift tug for it to join the cloak on the floor, his hands never lingering as they slid over the lines of her body. His suspicion had been right; Nefertiti wore no underclothes. 

The Queen of Egypt was as regal nude as she had been clothed, and Riddell could no longer remain obedient. Setting one hand on her hip, he leaned in and kissed her neck, grinning against her skin when he felt her pulse quicken, secure in the knowledge he was affecting her as well. When he felt her hand wrap around his wrist, pulling it from her side, he looked her in the eye, ready for what she'd say next. 

"Go to the chair." Nefertiti sat on the creaking wooden chair as gracefully as if it were a throne, and she paid less thought to their surroundings, to the stun gun on the floor nor the skins that separated them from the dirt. The three paces to the chair seemed endless, Riddell’s blood heating at the strange site of this woman in his camp, ordering him to be punished. He dropped to his knees unconsciously, and her eyes lit up even as her expression remained stern. She pulled him across her lap. 

The first slap startled him from his trance, bringing him into the reality of the situation. Splayed across the lap of an Egyptian queen, being spanked like an unruly child. 

The second slap made him gasp, shocked at the instantaneous effect it had on his body. Nefertiti said nothing, made no sound, and Riddell dared not look up, but he could swear she was laughing. 

The third made him moan, low in his throat. She chuckled at that, softly and in a manner that told him she was more than amused. 

There were two more slaps, but Riddell barely felt them; the desired result had already occurred, and it was currently pressing against Nefertiti’s thigh. Where the first slap had woken him up, the final two seemed to pull him into that curious place where his mind reacted but his body obeyed. 

“Rise,” she told him, and he rose, legs shaking at the effort to stand but holding firm. She stood as well, taking him by the wrist once more to pull him down to his makeshift bed. His backside ached as she pushed him onto the sheet, pulling his trousers down and running her hands along his bare arse, making him hiss in pain as his back arched upwards. She fumbled with the buttons on his vest briefly, and the anticipation in the air was such that he nearly ripped them all out undoing the vest and shirt himself, leaving his chest bare to press against hers as she slid her hand down to grasp him. 

When she finally sunk herself onto him, Riddell thought he would weep with relief. She shifted to straddle him, perpendicular to his body as she moved her hips up and down, taking his full length inside of her and letting out the softest of gasps as she did. Her eyes then locked with his in an expression of such intense concentration that Riddell knew he was lost, this was it, he was done. He shuddered her name as he came, one hand pressing half-circles into her hip, and Nefertiti smiled once more, bright and beautiful and human, and leant down to kiss his brow.

There were words he was desperate to say, lines he wanted to use, even apologises to make, but as she lay down next to him, Riddell found himself at a loss for words. There was a shine to her eyes, a satisfaction in her face, that told him all he needed to know. There would be time yet to continue, to make amends, to punish and to be punished. This was the beginning of a beautiful partnership, and they had all the time in the world.


End file.
